User talk:RoseForever
] what do u mean rose?colr?time?canu plz explain it to me - Shizuka45 (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) color:purple textcolor:black andi dunno whts nick and those other things if u ain them to me thn i will be able to give u Shizuka45 (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) put the picture of darcy in it and sig roxy and time u decide of the time nick roxie sig fairy of animals and dunno about time u decide of the time plz ur the best frend anyone can have Best comercial ad ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGt25mv4-2Q where are you rose have you made that thing for me?if u just tell me how to do it i can do it bymyself too nbloomcool)) 16:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) can u tell me? how to make theze talkboxes?i can make one then This ad is about Hatsune Miku, the song in the background is my fav song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jt23EyM5AE Also i want you to watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvTZgRwIUiI I'm in this clip, the guy recorded this clip hate me >: |, wonder who recorded this clip though, this clip was recorded in Viet Nam, at that time, i'm going there to see the premiere of Vocaleek.... plz tell me how to make these and one thing how to use it? All i can say is i'm in that clip I'm wearing a black shirt, black jacket and a backpack behind me....messing with someone You know....it a bit hard to talk to you, 'cause you don't have the same interests with me.....only Rose here know about Vocaloid Congrats, but to tell you the truth, i don't really care about badges and editcounts now, they're useless how did u make one then?plz tell me how to use it?how didu make one if u dunno how to make one but wheres templates icon? Rutchelle, i'm letting you in charge of this place, keep an eye on your new "friend" please where is templates?shizuka45 17:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Check your grammar please! I don't understand your last message. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't said you pretend to be like me! I said that you pretend you like me!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I seriously know that you don't like me, as well as my pictures. So don't act like you like them or like me... Just simply clearly that and say your opinion. You're acting like a coward! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) It's true. You never say that. But your actions prove that! And if you don't have the courage to live with your true emotions, you're deserved to be called "coward"! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Whatever! And why I have to thank you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't have time and I'll never waste my time fighting childish and nonesene fights with you! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi too ! :D Super Six Friends (talk) 12:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------- Sorry for late reply ^^! 1.Aww you're very very welcome honey <3 ♥ 2.I'm very glad you're staying ^-^ 3.Sorry, what's R.I.P?? ^^; 4.You're very welcome again ♥! I'm so happy you like it ^^!! Thank you very much for sweet words ♥ ♥!! I said it horrible because it is :(! Anyways, did you watch Episode 15?? :3 ♥ 04:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------- to the pictures you don't use and I'll delete them, otherwise, they'll become unnecessary pictures, and you got the rules.}} First of all, sorry for late reply. I'm kinda busy in this week. And of course, you're most welcome to do that... There are tons of them and even I check that regularly, I hardly even be able to delete all of them. Yes, that user. IDK 'cause it's your relationship and as I had already told, I don't interfere in. But the way he/she talks to you, just like you're his/her friend. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Am Sirenix Stella But am not saying tht am Stella i like Stella to your need-to-be-removed pictures yet?}} to them. Check out that before doing anything!}} It's the same. 99.9% users are banned with a limited time so they may come back when banned time is over. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And just curious, how do you think about the themese of this wiki and Disney Fairies and Disney Princess Wikis? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot... Just a minor change... I hope the head admins don't hate it. Well, most of the codes are complete but they need to be rechecked again and I'm too busy with tests to do that. IDK, since there are no rules about signatures and their limitation(s). And about the magazine, IDK how it is now... I can't contact Sarah. So far, only 1st page is completed. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) rutchell its me shizuka its my other account how are you?Bloom456 (talk) 17:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) flora i mean rutchell you there i am shizuka but on my other account ok? 18:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) rutchell you there rutchell you there i wanted to say,hello?but where are you? Winx Club Fanon Wikia was actually adopted by Roxy13, and I was given Admin Rights. Her and I are active admins. I am currently not active on this Wikia due to time reasons. The admins for this wikia should be listed somewhere... There's no renaming tool, and I don't see any problem with the page Nature's Kick! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) So you really can hear the "'s" is not available? Good listening after all... I still hear it as "Nature's Kick"... Just wait if anyone else hear it's "Nature Kick" or not... Well, there are some discuss about that, like "Naiad's Attack" was first "Lion's Attack" then "Tide's Attack" and finally become "Naiad's Attack"... Just be patient. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Just like I said, be patient! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) COPY CAT! -FloraEnchanixLove Hey Rutchelle :)! Do you watch Disney Channel? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) i dont have a FB I'll tell u my Facebook if you tell me yours Frist - FloraEnchantix1 Hi Flora :) How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:24, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reporting, and that Miele didn't spam the rules. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:30, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ? She uploaded that picture on another users' pages, or add pictures uploaded by someone (pictures don't have credit in) to her page? And btw, next time when uploading pictures that has already been uploaded to the page, please click on that picture and choose "Upload new version", DON'T UPLOAD ANOTHER PICTURE! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:36, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Why not? WonderBuono! (talk) 14:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I haven't. Anyway I'm out of here. Winx Lovix (talk) 00:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) hi flora Flora enchantix Yes, I have, but I don't really have time for it at the moment. I might work on it on Sunday :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) So the badges and your rank here are what you care, right? It seems that you really can't live without them! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Let's forget about that. And please don't call me ma'am... I'm not that old! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And have fun with your party... And it's okay! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) can you update list of outfits for Bloom,with beach Season 5, Flower Princess Season 5, Date outfit Season 5 , Disco outfits Season 5, lisft of outfits for Musa, list of outfits for Aisha, list of outfits for Stella, list of outfits for Tecna, list of outfits for Flora? Thnk u (Bnickg (talk) 01:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC)) you don'tt have to describe them, just upload the photos and put a caption stating which outfit is which, like the picture of bloom in her civilian outfitt and just write civilian under it. I agree! Just report her and that wiki. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I have to admit I'm super amazed when I read your application at the Rollback Requests. You know, you're just temporary Co-Leader, not the official one, and I didn't see you're as Co-Leader of Project Characters anywhere... You can go to to see... Your name even is not filled in the Co-Leader line of Project Music, and showing-off what you had got around, I don't think that's a good idea to start! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my so late reply. I was busy :P! And thanks so much sweetie ♥!! Why not do you also try to do fan-arts? It's pretty easy and fun to do :D! I can teach you how, if you like ^.^ ♥ 07:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, while I edited the episode pages, especially the articles from season 1, I found out many spells exists in the series but hadn't been created any pages here. Can you (re-)watch these episodes and capture the pictures, as well as creating the pages? I just personally ask, you can refuse if you don't want. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me may I say Ive been helping out this wiki nf uve been nothing but rude, I'm renaming articles becuz Thts wat they're rlly called, nd all I do is wat evry1 else does nf state the facts so block me if want 2 but if u do u might as well block every1 else, now I do apologize,if I'm being rude but I won't apologize 4 doing my job nf standing up for myself (Bnickg (talk) 03:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, thanks for your acceptance. I tried my best to edit as much as I could so I don't think it should be about "lucky this year" or not. It's simply "hard-working", I think. Okay, I replied her, and you don't need to worry, I don't mind with these. And yes, ep 17 had already been aired. And just want to notice you, I saw Cassie's (aka FabCassandra) pictures about episodes are really good and I think we should let the episode articles be so 'till she uploads new pictures there... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Whatever he is! Who he thinks he is? Prince of this place? Or king? If he's bored he can quit! Nobody prevents or stops him from doing that! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but first, download Paint Tool SAI here ^^! Paint Tool SAI is a very good program, which I use to do arts :D! When you install it, let me know ^^! Anyways, what do you think about new Sirenix sequences' parts? 08:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok I understand, but plz don't gang up on me ok nf y'd u call me a Prince (Bnickg (talk) 01:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) I can type its just wen I message ppl I do it like I'm texting but wen editing Im more serious nd I still don't understand y u called me a Prince (Bnickg (talk) 01:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) I do hav good hearing quality nd I've been dropping hints for u guys 2 change spell names I mean c'mon how do u get Neptune State outta Neptune's Sting or Golden Nest outta Golden Disc, or Flower Hurricane outta Petal Hurricane (Bnickg (talk) 02:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah Ik I left hint on the pages so tht they could b named right I couldn't change the names bcuz it was locked, u c Im trying 2 help u guys, not strt a conflict, nd I understand u guys r in charge but don't order me around, I luv winx club nd joined this wiki so tht I could gain inspiration, nd c how I do as editor, nd so far Thts not going well (Bnickg (talk) 02:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you, and I understand and Thank you for saying please, the username flora suits u cause your just as sweet as she is (Bnickg (talk) 02:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) That would be awesome thank you (Bnickg (talk) 03:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Can you make it Nick~Rainbow Rider nf make the colors Orange and blue please Sry 4got 2 leave my signature above (Bnickg (talk) 03:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you Flora I came up with Rainbow rider cause it's a spell I created (Bnickg (talk)) It's okay. Go ahead and please remember the way I told you last time. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flora I had a theory is it possible that maybe the Sword of Neptune could have a piece of Dragon Fire, like the Ring of Solaria and the sword of oritel? (Bnickg (talk) 16:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) That wiki had already existed. Plus that we're Winx Club Wiki, the informations from PopPixie are available here just because it's Winx Club spin-off series, not because this is Winx Club and PopPixie Wiki. More than that, I don't have any interests in PopPixie, well, maybe I will when they have English version for it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Btw, your talkbox is done I think Mason had already done that for you. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Well...about 30 talkboxes.... can you fix List of Bloom's ooutfits, and place the gown picture in the season 5 category with the caption flower princess? Thank you 00:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) So you want an Auto - Quotes Here or Disney Fairies Wiki? Hi Rutchelle! I had returned! We've been messaging on Disney Fairies Wiki alot of times. I still need to be there. I need to visit here sometime. 11:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) In that case, i'll have to say no, i only take requests here Jana. That's my real name. 00:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot FloraEnchantix!!! I'll contact you when I need any more help! It's odd since I unblocked you... I'll try that again... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you update all of the outfits for Bloom, Tecna, Aisha, Flora, Musa, Stella for the season 5 section, disco,- Bloom, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Underwater explorer-Musa, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Aisha, Flower Princess, Tecna, Musa Thank You 18:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey!`(Can I call you Rutchelle?) Can you make me another sig? Here's what I want: text colour: pink, backround colour: light blue, text: ♦Bloom♦ ♦The Fairy of the Dragon Flame!♦ Thanks! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz'¶'''The Fairy of Waves!'¶] 04:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle! I can you please make me another sig? *Color: Violet *Design: Diamonds *Style/Quote: Darcy~Hypno Wave And ya do you know Season 1 on Winx Club? Because your pic is like from season 1. :P 01:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) No, it's not because that, Wonder Buono showed me that category was unnecessary at the beginning. We don't need Magic Spell category since we had already had Spells category, and beside that, they both are the same, right? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's okay ;)! It just helps me clear some confusing things around ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Imma give you a suprise Go to my userpage, talkpage, statitics, or any pages belonged to me, wait for a while, and listen carefully What did you hear? WARNING: You require a proper Internet Connection for this, the easiest page to listen is my statitics page Hi Rutchelle! Can you make me 6 sigs? Fan sigs :) *Color: Colors of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. *Background: Other colors of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. *Style: The names of the Winx, and the defense spells on Sirenix. *Design: All of their symbols. Sorry if its to many :P 03:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) You know.....there an easier way, why you have to ask me? Just go and copy their codes to your talkpage! What do you mean? What pics? No Aww c.mon, you can't figure it out yourself? It easy! Haizz, you're hopeless http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RefreshQuotesWinxLovix Here! Hey! When i said NO, it mean NO!, What wrong with you, have a problem with my pics??? I'm just curious about you picture. Is it about the cover of the movie pack? I think we need some changes for this, do you agree? Well, as you can see, all the episode articles and special ones have the pictures on the infoboxes are the title.. So I wonder can you do that? Capturing the title of 2 movies... And I think the pictures should be PNG ones. What do you think? And it's okay, the gallery is unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC)